The present disclosure relates generally to scheduling commands for a data storage system.
In data storage systems, such as solid state drives (SSD), commands are queued and processed in the order the commands are received. Waiting for a previous command to be processed may cause latency in the next command in the queue. Latency may be more crucial for certain types of commands, for example host read commands, than other types of commands. For example, read latency of host read commands may negatively impact drive performance of data storage systems.